


Patience

by threewalls



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bloodplay, Drabble, M/M, Sado-Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-21
Updated: 2004-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kawamura bleeds and Fuji is patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Fuji had watched the volleys escalate, expecting (hoping for) blood and setting any hunger neatly aside.

He played tennis, watched other matches, showered carefully and went home. And then, stretched out in bed, Fuji allowed himself to want.

He pictured taking Taka’s racquet, holding his eyes and his wrist for the moment Taka remembered how to hurt. Fuji imagined dipping his tongue in blood and sucking on Taka’s palm until he discovered every last break in the skin.

It was easy to conjure. Taka-san would make no noise.

With his right hand covering his nose and mouth, neither did Fuji.


End file.
